<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby It's Cold Outside(So Please Bring Me My Bear Coat) by TheFakeBlondeOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739457">Baby It's Cold Outside(So Please Bring Me My Bear Coat)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFakeBlondeOne/pseuds/TheFakeBlondeOne'>TheFakeBlondeOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(technically) - Freeform, Cuddles, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, Nandor was channeling his inner Mia Thermopolis Renaldi with that leg pop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it finally hit 39 degrees down here in the south so I had to write this, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFakeBlondeOne/pseuds/TheFakeBlondeOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampires are snowed in so Guillermo decides to warm Nandor up by re-enacting his favorite pg-13 Hallmark Channel fantasy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby It's Cold Outside(So Please Bring Me My Bear Coat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's cold outside and my computer is warm so I got to writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost two days and the blizzard was still going strong over Staten Island. Guillermo had boarded up the windows before the storm so there was no damage on the inside, emergency supplies had been bought, the attic roof was sealed, and fresh blood from the victims was stored in the basement. The only issue was that the vampires were very bored. Despite it being only two days locked in, the vampires ran out of things to do. Nadja and Laszlo weren't in the mood for sexual playtime or writing weird and highly inappropriate songs, Nandor had played every board game available, and Colin Robinson wasn't annoying anymore, the others didn't even mind his droning it gave them something to do. Re-reading old books and scrolls was out of the question and trying to redecorate the house ended up with Nandor fist fighting Nadja over the drapes clashing with the picture frames.</p>
<p>There seemed no end to the constant state of boredom and discord until the blizzard stopped. But instead of finally being able to leave they realized two things: it was cold inside the house and they couldn't leave because they were stuck inside as the snow had reached the second floor. From that point, the only thing the group could focus on was keeping warm. Colin Robinson unpacked an old sleeping bag and slept next to the boiler and Nadja and Lazlo had holed themselves in the music room and, with Guillermo's help, made a blanket fort where they resided naked, trying to find a scorching chord. Guillermo, inspired by Nadja and Laszlo's idea, decided to warm Nandor up by playing out his favorite cheap paperback fantasy.</p>
<p>Making sure none of his roommates were going to bother them by popping up, Guillermo set up a makeshift love nest in front of the fireplace in the seating room, He set pillows on the floor and arranged them as backrest so that Nandor could lie down underneath he placed a big rug stitched from some animal carcasses.<br/>
"Guillermo, can I come in now?" Nandor said with a bit of an impatient tone in his voice.<br/>
Giddy with excitement Guillermo almost sang out his answer. “Yes~"<br/>
Nandor came in and was surprised for a moment, but not the happy way Guillermo expected.</p>
<p>"Wow, Guillermo… look at all my pillows… on the floor… covered in floor dust."<br/>
Guillermo rolled his eyes and bit back a retort, he had to be understanding Nandor was still recovering from the blow to the head that Nadja gave him with the skull bookend.<br/>
Guillermo sat Nandor down gently, making sure the vampire was comfortable and he sat down next to him.</p>
<p>"This is…comfortable… Although I don't see why you made a thing about it. "<br/>

Guillermo sighed at Nandor’s thickness. “Well, I just thought we could warm up together in front of the fireplace. "<br/>

"It is certainly warm, but I don't think it was enough for-oh!"<br/>

Nandor stopped mid-sentence as Guillermo had cuddled up very close to him and was nuzzling and hugging him. Nandor forgot whatever he was talking about as he rested comfortably, enjoying the weight and heat of Guillermo on his body.</p>
<p>"This is so very wonderful. Thank you so much, sweetest Guillermo." Nandor said, giving Guillermo a soft kiss on his forehead as a reward.</p>
<p>Guillermo was overjoyed, he wanted to cuddle with Nandor for months. Nandor's body wasn't exactly cold but the lack of temperature containment made Guillermo feel too hot or perfectly warm for Nandor depending on the season. In the cold weather that was enveloping the house, Guillermo was exactly warm for Nandor. (Guillermo was way too hot for Nandor in the summer weather so cuddle time was left for air-conditioned spaces.)</p>
<p>Suddenly Guillermo felt two arms wrap around his body and the next thing he knew he was being crushed into Nandor's chest. Guillermo moved his head to look up and his heart did somersaults and backhand sprints as he looked up at Nandor who was smiling softly. He looked so handsome and adorable Guillermo wanted to fold over and cry. He could feel the heat spread from his cheek to his neck and chest. He ducked his head and squeezed Nandor's chest. He envied the vampire's ability to not blush and reveal all of the most hidden emotions through his face.<br/>

"My little slayer, why are you trying to squeeze me like an ant bug?" Nandor asked as he grabbed Guillermo's chin, lifting his head, and uncovering those sweet hot cheeks and those brown eyes that seemed to be pleading.<br/>

A fond look flashed around Nandor's eyes and suddenly their bodies spun around. Guillermo didn't even realize it until he was laying down on the pillows. He looked up and saw Nandor staring down at him, his eyes gleamed in the way they usually did when he was looking at paintings of his horse or whenever Guillermo wore a flimsy t-shirt to sleep. (He wasn't about to lose sleep over the fact that his boyfriend loved him as much as a horse if anything it was endearing…Sort of)<br/>
Despite his bold attitude, Nandor faltered a bit, as if trying to think through what he was going to do. Guillermo smiled fondly and began to caress Nandor's cheeks with his thumbs, even after getting together Nandor was still hesitant in touching Guillermo more intimately. He knew the times had changed and grabbing people's tushie and playing tongue twister with them was not only rude to the person if they didn't allow it but also something that could get you 'canceled' as the youth said.<br/>

" Nandor it's fine. You can hug me or kiss me..." Guillermo trailed off as he grabbed Nandor's hands and moved them toward his legs, slowly guiding Nandor's fingers to unclench and rest on his thighs.</p>
<p>Nandor looked at Guillermo dumbfounded for a minute before a smile slowly spread on his face. He dug his fingers into Guillermo's skin and brought him closer to him. Nandor was still hesitant, only planting soft kisses on Guillermo's lips. Guillermo did not mind this soft display of emotions at all, he enjoyed how soft Nandor could be from time to time. Nandor's pecks traveled from Guillermo's lips to his cheeks and then to his nose and finally on his neck. Guillermo giggled as Nandor softly placed kisses around his neck and the base of his jaw.</p>
<p>Nandor stopped his loving assault on Guillermo to look down at him. “What is so funny, Guillermo love?"</p>
<p>Guillermo tried to stifle down a chuckle as Nandor rubbed his face around Guillermo's neck. “Your b-beard. It tickles"</p>
<p>"So sorry let me go back to your face."</p>
<p>Guillermo's lips were bombarded by soft pecks. He smiled into the kisses wrapping his hands around Nandor's neck. The kissing went from soft kisses to Nandor pressing his lips to Guillermo's, making sure his fangs didn't puncture the soft skin underneath his mouth. After he was comfortable enough Nandor began to move his lips around Guillermo's lips making the small man moan in delight. Guillermo felt like he was melting into the kiss, never in his life, he had experienced anything so romantic as now.<br/>
Guillermo wasn't the only one absolutely drowning in love. Nandor was relishing in every soft sound Guillermo made. And the way he moved his lips against Nandor's was positively disarming in the best way ever. Nandor's leg poked upwards as he moaned softly.</p>
<p>All was alright with the world until a cold draft (purposely brought in by Colin Robinson) rushed into the room making the lovers jump away from each other like neurotic cats.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Nandor began to quickly rub his arms. He looked over at Guillermo who was shivering and rushed to his side wrapping him up in a bear hug.</p>
<p>"Damn this stupid chilly fucking cold weather." Nandor let go of Guillermo as he got up and ripped apart a table feeding it to the fire. He guided Guillermo to sit closer to the fire while he tried to think of a solution to warm themselves up. Nandor was thinking of all of the rooms he'd have to go into trying to find the open window when he remembered the capes and pelts, he usually wore this time of year.</p>
<p>"Stay put my soft killer, I'll be right back" Nandor got up from the spot and went to his room, he then picked out his thickest pelts and capes. After he settled on his picks he returned to the makeshift love nest where he gestured for Guillermo to move away as he sat down on the pillows, stretching out his capes and pelts. He beckoned Guillermo over to his side and after his sweet lover had huddled close, albeit still shivering, Nandor draped the pelts and capes over their bodies.</p>
<p>Feeling the warmth over them the couple relaxed in each other's embrace. "Ahhh much better, are you comfortable, Guillermo?"</p>
<p>Guillermo nuzzled closer to Nandor, encasing his torso with his arms. "Yeah. I’m feeling much warmer." He looked at Nandor and kissed his nose." Thank you so much."<br/>
Nandor graced his hands around Guillermo’s cheeks and gave his lips a soft kiss. "Now let us resume at the part where I was giving you kisses all over."</p>
<p>When Guillermo woke up it was daytime, not that he could tell as he and Nandor were covered from head to toe in the pelts and capes. Guillermo wanted to take a peek but Nandor looked so comfortable and cute resting on his chest he decided to rest some more.</p>
<p><br/>
The bliss was cut short when Colin Robinson squatted next to the pelts and poked the couple. "Good morning lovebirds. I see you found a way to stay warm."<br/>
"Yeah…" Guillermo rolled his eyes as he caressed Nandor’s back trying to keep him from waking up.</p>
<p><br/>
Already sucking up Guillermo’s energy Colin continued while getting irritatingly close to the love nest. “I checked on the world wide web for the weather report. So far, we shouldn't leave the house until further notice but I'm going to work and get into a heated phone call with Julia from HR." Colin poked the pelts again, somehow jabbing Guillermo straight in the eye " Do you need anything?"</p>
<p><br/>
"No!” Guillermo said, rubbing his eye. “No thank you."</p>
<p><br/>
Satisfied Colin got up and started to stomp away slowly and loudly. “Kay then I'm off and if you need ice for your eye, I think there's some outside."<br/>
Guillermo sighed angrily as he stroked Nandor’s hair trying to calm down, when he felt Nandor stirring and trying to get up he put his arms around Nandor's shoulders to hold him down.</p>
<p><br/>
"Don't go, the Sun is out.” Technically this wasn't a lie and the odds of Nandor going out and burning himself again was too high.</p>
<p><br/>
“Ah, I guess I'll stay here a little longer." Nandor sighed, nuzzling his head on Guillermo’s chest. He yawned and his words slurred as he rested again.“Maybe we stay for an hour or seven.”</p>
<p><br/>
"Hmmm." Seven hours of sleep and getting to spend all day cuddling with his six-foot-tall, cute vampire boyfriend? Thank the Lord for cheap paperback fantasies. “That sounds perfect, Nandor."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this fluffy fic. (Hopefully, Grammarly didn't do me dirty this time.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>